


Dreaming Too Hard

by cqbrui



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Other, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, disabled MC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqbrui/pseuds/cqbrui
Summary: Fairy Tail Self Insert.





	1. Whoops

Another day I couldn't get out of bed. Pain was so bad I didn't even want to breathe. My computer was out of reach, my phone broken, my books in another room. My cards were within reach, and I held them for a while, taking in their positive energy and allowing it to wash over me. That wasn't entertaining, though. Time to find something else.  
Nothing left to do but day dream, I guess.  
I picked Fairy Tail. Fantastical adventures, friends who would do anything for you, and anyone can learn magic. What's not to love?  
Adorable characters danced in my head. Gray and Natsu argued behind Erza's back. Lucy and Levy geeked out in the corner.  
The sounds of the Guild Hall echoed louder in my head as the world became 3-dimensional. I could swear I smelled actual beer and sweat. The air got warmer.  
Natsu was on my left, preparing to blast Gray, while Gray was readying his ice magic on my right. They aimed for each other...then stopped.  
"Goddammit." I cursed, "Why can't my dreams ever show me cool fights? I wish I had a head for these things."  
The whole guild felt like it was staring at a single point. "Newcomer?" I wondered aloud. I tried to turn my mind's eye to look around, but found my head turning, instead. That was painful. Natsu's mouth was wide open and his eyes were bugged out. Gray's face had turned grim. I sighed.  
"Okay! New day dream!" I said to myself, "I'm in too much pain to deal with angst right now!"  
The images didn't go away. Slowly, I realized they weren't images.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, this is set before the time jump.  
> There's no way I can think of to avoid the name thing, so you get my screen name, sorry! I also apologize for getting so sarcastic when I talk about my pain. But hey, if you can't laugh, you'll only cry, right?

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!?" Natsu shrieked.  
I winced, then winced again, because moving hurts goddammit. "CQ Brui" I replied through gritted teeth. "You can call me CQ if you want."  
"Alright, CQ Brui." Erza's loud, commanding voice startled me, sparking another lovely jolt of pain. "How did you get here and what do you want? Was this an accidental use of magic?"  
She seemed pissed, but I tend to see everybody as pissed when they're not smiling. Plus, I knew Erza saved her smiles for really special occasions, but...she looked pissed.  
"Yes. I don't even know how I did it. I was just trying to distract myself." I tightened my hands around my deck. They brought me comfort even now. My face decided to smile. "I'm not even from here, or a wizard."  
Erza looked down at my cards. "Is that why those are glowing?"  
"Huh?" Carefully this time, I moved my arm up. It was soft, like a whisper of love, but my deck was indeed glowing. My eyes widened of their own accord. "Guys!" I chided softly, "You weren't supposed to do this. How am I supposed to get home?" I brought the cards closer to my face and hugged them. Warmth emanated from them in response.  
"This is all very nice," Gray cleared his throat, "but how did those cards bring you here?" He looked in Cana's direction.  
Annoyed, she put down her barrel. "Whaddya lookin' at me for? I can't do nothin' like that with cards. Ask the old man when he gets back." She paused. "Sho might know something. He taught me that prison spell."  
"We don't know where he currently is, unfortunately," came Erza's reply.  
"Ah, who cares?" Natsu walked over to me. "Hiya CQ! Name's Natsu Dragneel. Nice ta meetcha!" He extended his hand.  
Slowly, but only because of the pain, I took it. His grip was surprisingly gentle. We smiled at each other.  
"So, where are ya from? I can't really tell under all those blankets ya got, but your shirt collar looks weird." I blushed furiously.  
"Natsu!" Lucy scolded, "Don't say that about a woman's clothing." She turned to me. "Sorry about him; he never learned his manners." Natsu pouted. "I'm Lucy."  
"Hi. Um...have you ever heard of America?" Looks of confusion and head shaking. "It's a pretty big country..." Concerned looks. "Um...there's no easy way to say this, but...do you know of Edolas?"  
People gasped. "I'm not from there," I quickly added, "but I think it's like that- a different dimension than this."  
"I see." Erza regarded me with suspicion. "And you claim those cards brought you here of their own volition? You were saying some pretty strange things when you first arrived."  
I chuckled nervously. "Well...I spend a lot of time in bed, in pain." I gestured to the blankets. "To distract myself, I imagine other worlds and stories." My voice dropped to a whisper. "I didn't know they were real, though."  
The hall was silent. A spasm of pain decided to grace me then, or maybe my nerves caused it. Gray and Natsu looked very uncomfortable as I grimaced.


	3. Chapter 3

Erza had picked up my mattress, with me on it, like we weighed nothing. She kept me well-balanced as she moved me to a more private room- "the guild hall is no place to speak of such matters," she'd said. Now she was staring me down as we waited for Makarov.  
"Um..."  
"Yes?" came her sharp response.  
"Maybe I can get back? Just...close my eyes, make a wish, and there I'll be? Hopefully?"  
Erza sighed and shook her head. "If you don't know how it happened, it probably won't work. Besides, you have come to us in great need..." she looked at my pain-wracked body, "it is only right that we heal you."  
I broke out in laughter. Painful, semi-hysterical laughter. "Unless you've got a magic wand-" I stopped. My eyes focused on Erza, desperate but cynical. "Could you really do it? Can you really guarantee that I'll...stop hurting?"  
"I make no guarantees, but this land has a great many resources. We will help you, if possible."  
I still wanted to go home, but I figured it'd be okay if I stayed for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were warned it's self indulgent...

When the healer's light enveloped me, it felt like I could breathe for the first time. It was even better than the time I was given that codeine. Like all my problems just vanished. I felt like dancing on every rooftop. I felt like I was walking on air. I wanted to scream with joy. And the best part! The best part! I could stand without feeling like all the blood was draining into my leg. Because it wasn't anymore!  
The only thing restraining me from kissing her senseless was her scowl. "You mean to tell me...your healers couldn't even fix that stomach of yours?"  
Still smiling, because absolutely nothing could kill this high, I laughed. "First off, we don't have magic. Secondly, that would require them listening to what I was saying."  
"Aren't the scars enough?" Her tone was deep and growly.  
I did a twirl. "Nope! But that doesn't matter anymore! I'm free!!!" I started running around her office like a child. When I finally stopped, I realized that I could keep standing.  
I never wanted to sit again.


End file.
